


Had it All

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had It All-Katharine McPhee (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Had it All

**Author's Note:**

> Had It All-Katharine McPhee (Pandora)

Prowl frowns as he watches Jazz go on about his day. He sits at his desk, holding the report the mech just handed to him. Why did he have to mess everything up? Why did he have to tell Jazz they couldn’t be anything more than friends? He turns his gaze to the report that turns out to not be a report but a letter saying that he’s found another mech who liked him. Prowl drops the data-pad, doorwings drooping along his back. Did Jazz think he could get away that easily just as he was realizing what he could have? Prowl stands and follows Jazz out the door only to find the hallway empty.


End file.
